Tower of Client Object Frenzy
Tower of Client Object Frenzy, or ToCOF for short, is an upcoming Medium ascension-based tower in Zone 3. This tower uses a very wide variety of client-sided objects. It is also a community tower made by TheBirbsWord. It used to be named "Tower of Client Object Catastrophe" but was renamed due to complications involving the acronym. It can currently be played from here. Newcomers Guide Starting the tower: * Floor 1: To start, do some simple jumps out of the box you spawn in, and then do the 3 challenges presented to you to activate some platforms. ** Challenge 1: This challenge has a spinner, a push ball, and three buttons. To start, press the orange button to activate the spinner, then press the red and green buttons accordingly to make the push ball hit the button previously hidden by the orange button. ** Challenge 2: This one is a simple push box maze except the push box you have to push is welded to one locked away inside the maze, you have to push the box on the top in order to direct the bottom box to the end of the maze. ** Challenge 3: Just a simple mountain climb, do some kill brick jumps, dodge the spinner, and press the button. ** After these are completed, go to the tall pillar with the platforms surrounding it and climb it. Do some rope-swing platforms and that's it. * Floor 2: First just do some simple conveyor jumps and then activate the raft section by pressing the push box button and then jumping on the raft it spawns. When it starts, avoid the killbricks and then you have to quickly jump across some parts to meet the raft on the other side. When the raft section is completed, so some simple jumps to go off to floor 3. Continuing the Tower: * Floor 3: A pretty simple darkness floor, just do the jumps and tightropes as they're presented to you; not much else to say really. However, there is a shortcut right before the first tightrope full of 1 studs that can help you skip most of the floor. * Floor 4: Do some jumping around in the box and then when you get to the shoving platform, try to position yourself in-between the holes in the platform to get past. ** Push ball Puzzle 1: To start, activate all of the circular buttons to spawn the push-balls. The press the buttons in the order of Red, Blue, Green, Yellow. * The next part is a simple shadow puzzle, the platforms are invisible though the wall is a guide to where they are. The shadows without studs and have particles are kill bricks. When you get to the end, go through the hole in the wall and activate the invisible push box. (It's there, trust me.) and push it to the invisible button. After that, walk over to the mini quiz (The answer is orange.) * Floor 5: Do some simple truss jumps and a tightrope until you get to a bunch of platforms, the ones that are slightly transparent are fake platforms so pay attention to which ones are fake to get to the next part. Do some dreaded wraparounds are dodge the kill brick spinner. Do some basic jumps and then get on the moving platform to get to floor 6. * Floor 6: Most of this floor is a no jump section. Dodge the shoving kill bricks (they're solid) and pass the spinner. Next is a button you have to press by going across a bunch of spinners first. After that, climb the slope, use the moving platforms, go across the kill brick "tunnel", dodge more shoving platforms (not solid), another spinner, and elevator challenge, and finally an automatic spinning platform contraption to get your jump. After that it's just a simple outside section and then you're off to floor 7. * Floor 7: There's not too much to say about this floor, just do things as they're presented, though when you get to the box with the button platforms, jump down onto the button and climb back up to continue onto floor 8. * Floor 8: Do some easy wraparounds and then its time for the Pushbox ThingyTM * Pushbox ThingyTM: Press the round button to activate the ball, then press the brown button to start, you have to press the buttons in the right order with the right timing (Grey, Blue, Red, Green, Black, White) after you activate the button, traverse the obby (parts with ! are falling platforms), and right before the teleporter is a kill brick conveyor which you have to avoid to get to floor 9. Finishing the Tower: * Floor 9:Kek or Cringe: You know the game, Kek or Cringe was a great part of everyone;s childhood so I bet you know how to play! (But if you're an uncultured swine the answers are Cringe, Kek, Cringe, Kek, Kek) * After that do the obby until you press the button, after you press it, do the obby again but this time jump onto the previously deactivated ledge. Jump down onto the platform, go across the tightropes, do some conveyor jumps, and then do some more basic obbying until you get to floor 10. * Floor 10: First, take a moment to admire the view you just climbed up to get, and then its time for the grand finale. Traverse the push box across the basic platforms, then put the push-box onto the pink corner, climb on top of it, and then wait for it to come back up. Put the push box against the conveyors, making sure to direct the push box toward the wall. Maneuver across the shoving platforms, and then put the push box down into the hole, it'll then activate the wall in front of you to continue. You will go back to floor 7 into one of the glass boxes, just push the box back into its hole again and go across the teleporter. Push the box across some basic platforms and then push it into the differently colored hole. Go across the tightropes and meet the box at the other side. Push it across the walkway, up the slopes, into the elevator. And then finally, push the box onto the circular button, and walk onto the win pad. GG! Music * Floor 1: https://www.roblox.com/library/3291903961/Robot-64-Tinyhuge-Bedroom * Floor 2: https://www.roblox.com/library/365815608/Geometry-Dash-Practice-Mode * Floor 3-4: https://www.roblox.com/library/2272754499/Route-216 * Floor 5: https://www.roblox.com/library/2900820090/Robot-64-Knoddys-Resort-Cool * Floor 6: https://www.roblox.com/library/196743755/Captain-Toad-Theme * Floor 7: https://www.roblox.com/library/4026743811/Celeste-Joy-of-Remembrance-Slowed-Down * Floor 8: https://www.roblox.com/library/2353908749/Celestial-Resort-Good-Karma-Mix-Celeste-OST * Floor 9: https://www.roblox.com/library/324379519/CC-blue-dungeon * Floor 10: https://www.roblox.com/library/1535002948/Celeste-Ost-Reach-for-the-Summit-2 Trivia * This tower was nearly named "Tower of Pushboxes and Mediocrity" * This tower was reviewed 4 times: ** Review #1: 21/30 from Professor_Skittles ** Review #2: 24/30 from OrbazThePilot ** Review #3: 17/30 from vendetta06 ** Review #4: 22.5/30 from vendetta06 Gallery Category:JToH Category:Spatial System Category:Zone 3 Category:Towers Category:Medium